Festival of Asylum
by Shadowwashere
Summary: Based on the vocaloid song, Festival of Asylum. Small summary? Miku turns insane and Rin has to go after her and stop her.


**Heya guys. Shadow here, so I've been working on this for the last week after seeing the Vocaloid Video, _Festival of Asylum_. Anyhow this will just be a one-shot and all. And I hope you enjoy it. And if I seem a little lackluster here from my usual flamboyant personality, well I'm tired from dealing with school and life. Other than that just read it. And one last thing, for my 100 words story, I will begin to work on that after this. So if you want me to write a prompt from a word, PM me or send a review on my 100 story. Now to start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the video, Vocaloid, Miku, Rin, and everything else. I do however own this story and every typed word of this.**

* * *

The city flashed around her as she ran. She turned around and shot at her pursuers. They dodged, moving at an impossible speed, those blank red eyes glowing. She steadied herself and aimed, time slowing down as she methodically shot them. She paused at the last two, they all looked so young! But then again, so was she, her resolve regained, she shot the last two and lamented at the fact where they were so young to fall to the Masked Madness. Suddenly a memory overtook her.

**~Flashback~**

_It was five years ago. Rin and her brother Len, were only nine years old, and their parents fell to the Masked Madness. Her memories filled with them fighting with the little worm of insanity slowly taking over their minds. Of course she was too young to understand it at the time, but she and her brother knew something was wrong when their parents would stop suddenly in the middle of what they were doing and with blood-red eyes look upon them with a cold face. But suddenly they would unfreeze and their eyes would turn back to their normal blue. They would look at each other with a worried glance, and late at night, when Rin and Len were supposed to be asleep, they would sneak to the foot of the stairs and listen to what their parents said. Their mom would start saying how they won't have much time left, and it would be better to give them up and see them safe and sound elsewhere. But their father would always argue that, they would be safe enough here, and that they could keep the madness away long enough to see their family through. The mother, worried looked away and with a small voice said, "But what if we can't keep this insanity away? The fits are already getting longer, and I'm starting hear a voice telling me to give in and joined the Masked." And the father would always reply, "We'll find a way." But that didn't last long. The fits came more and more often until finally one day, the fits stopped, their tired parents had finally given into the insanity and joined the ranks of the Masked._

_They came after her and her brother, with knives in their hands. She looked up and saw their gleaming red eyes, filled with insanity and madness, and knew. They were no longer the loving parents she was raised by, but Masked monsters. Anger surged through her, THE MASKED MADNESS HAD DONE THIS TO HER PARENTS! IT HAD TAKEN OVER THEIR MINDS! Her thoughts screaming loudly and vibrated through her. Her brother noticing the fury contained in her briefly calmed her down, and cautioned her not to make a sound or else their parents or at least what remained of them will notice them hiding in the corner. Her anger subsided. She looked at her brother trying to convey thanks with her eyes. Her brother nodded and motioned her to stay quiet and hidden. But what remained of their parents still found them, and just when they were about to kill Rin and Len, two gun shots rang out and the two Masked collapsed._

_Rin looked up, still hugging her brother. Standing in the doorway was another girl in a suit, holding a smoking gun and two shell castings at her feet._

**~End Flashback~**

Rin shook her head, it was no time to dwell upon useless memories, not when she had to report amassed Masked that she took care of. Not to mention it would be dangerous to linger in this spot for too long or any place really. She left for headquarters.

She reached the Anti-Masked Headquarters and reported to Gakupo, the leader of the Anti-Masked Numbers. Gakupo questioned her of her search, thinking how it was futile, Miku was one of the best Anti-Masked Number members ever seen. If Miku, even in her Masked state didn't want to be found, then she won't. And Rin would always reply, "Even so, I still have to try. It was the last mission that Miku gave me before falling. And I'm going to honor her last wishes." And she would report the number of Masked that she had terminated that day before heading out again to search for Miku. Except this time was slightly different. Gakupo had noticed how rundown and tired Rin was making herself with her continual search. He ordered Rin to stop searching for a bit and stay at HQ to rest and gather her thoughts. Then she may resume her search after she had sufficiently rested. Rin didn't resist, it was after all an order from the oldest surviving member. The oldest surviving member not to fall into the insanity so common in their line of work, keeping the Masked population down before they could kill the civilians, be it one of their own members or someone they've never met before. Gakupo sighed and right before Rin left the office, he said, "Don't let this get to you. We've all seen members come and go, either losted to the Masked Madness or killed in combat against the Masked. Eventually you'll learn to deal with all your emotions and find some peace of mind for yourself. But until then, try to manage yourself and keep yourself alive. Our numbers are decreasing while the Masked are increasing in number every day. We need all the members we still have left." He looks up and into the skylight at the darkened sky, "Our line of work is perilous and we walk a fine line between sanity and madness, but somehow I think we are keeping the world safe and will continue to keep the world safe for as long as we can." He sighs again, "You're a good kid Rin, and you've had much grief in your life with the turning of your parents, Miku, Kaito and the recent death of your brother. I just hope that you can remain strong and keep on going on. But for now, good luck with your hunt."

Rin left the office. She went up to the bunks where she had been staying after Miku had turned. Rin tossed and turned on the bed, unable to sleep, thoughts frantic. She finally gave up on trying to fall asleep and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts falling to before…

**~Flashback~**

_The girl with the gun walked up to them. She greeted them with a quiet calm stare from her teal eyes. Noticing the resemblance between the Masked she had just killed and the two cowering on the ground in shock and said with a gentle, quiet tone, "My name is Miku Hatsune, I'm with the Anti-Masked Numbers, an organization dedicated to keeping the world safe by eliminating the people who have fallen to this Masked Madness." She smiled. "So what's your name?"_

_Rin stared at the stranger, awestruck. Her brother Len replied for them, "I'm Len Kagamine and this is my sister Rin."_

_Miku smiled and said softly, "Hi. Now one quick question and we can get going, but do you guys have any relatives or someone your parents would have wanted to take care of you?"_

_Rin spoke up, "We don't. Our parents kept to themselves after the madness started to worm itself into their minds. And any other relatives we had, have died. We're all alone."_

_Rin started to cry. Miku's gentle smile turned into a frown, her thoughts turning back to the few scattered memories she had left of Before, before any of this happened, before her parents had turned too. "Well, we, as an organization can't leave you unattended, and I wouldn't want you to go into the orphanage, there's been too many children stuck in their lately…." She ponders her thoughts drifting slightly until she came to a decision. "I know! How about you guys stay with me. We might as well take you guys in, is that okay with you?" Miku asked, showing another gentle smile._

_Rin stopped crying, Miku's words calming her down slightly. She looked Miku in the eyes and said with a deadly calm, a spark of anger flaring up in her briefly, "When can I start fighting the Masked then? Their madness were the ones that did this to my parents. I want to stop them." Len noticing the sudden change of mood, hugged his sister._

_"Rin. You can go after them later. For now let's just go with Miku. We have no where to go, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay here any longer." said Len, finally breaking down, his emotions and trying day finally getting to him._

_Rin snapped out of it and went to comfort Len. Miku watches this, her mind going back to when her parents had turned and Gakupo had taken her in. She promises to herself that she will support them like Gakupo did to her and do her best to raise them._

**~End Flashback~**

Rin falls asleep from sheer exhaustion, her troubles forgotten temporary as her mind fades into blissful darkness. She starts to dream, of things that happened after her flashback, training to become an Anti-Masked Number under Miku's tutelage, becoming a general nuisance with her brother to Kaito, Miku's boyfriend. Talking with Luka who later on went on quit the Anti-Masked Numbers to become a reporter, growing up, passing the tests and finally joining the Anti-Masked Numbers. Receiving a necklace from Miku after she passed the tests on top of her class. Kaito calling her, Miku 2. And at last finally taking her revenge on the Masked with Miku her new partner. The dream shifts and she and Miku are standing in a grassy field, back to back. Rin by then had grown up and was wearing her new uniform, a suit exactly like Miku's. Miku turns around and looks at Rin with a calm, proud gaze. But then the dream is shattered as Miku places a mask over her face and the scenery shifts. Rin runs after her but can't reach her…

She wakes up with a gasp, sweat rolling down her face as she clutches her bedsheets. She knew it was no use going back to sleep after getting that nightmare again and technically she had obeyed Gakupo's orders and rested. She hauled herself out of bed and started to change her clothes and grabbed the gun given to her by Miku before she finally ...turned and scumbed to the madness. She shook her head, it wasn't a good time to remember what had happened, she had a mission to carry out first.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Miku sat there by the wall, knowing that soon Rin would track her down and find her...then the fun will start… A diabolical smirk appeared on her otherwise cold emotionless face. It felt so good joining the Masked and taking down that wretched Anti-Masked Organization. Not to mention it was just so fun to kill the people standing in her way, slicing them up and cutting them into pieces with her blade. Or the thrill of the hunt, having someone after you, and knowing that in the end only one will emerge victorious. She started to laugh maniacally until all of a sudden a splitting pain shot through her head. She stopped laughing suddenly and began to frown slightly, the first sign of actual human emotion she had experienced since...another splitting pain shot through her head stopping that thought. Whatever. She didn't care, all she knows is that a girl name Rin is after her and she's going to play with her a little first before carving her up. Then the pain will stop ...or at least that's what that small voice in her head tell her. She tries to remember what Rin meant to her besides an urge to kill her, but every single time her mind would fog up and the Voice would tell her not to go there, poking at her memories, just go kill something and the pain will go away. But the pain never goes away for long. So she keeps moving forward, waiting for Rin to figure out where she was and catch her, never lingering too long in the same place and killing everybody in her way. A slight fragment of a memory flashed in her mind and with that a question, why was she like this in the first place? And the Voice replied in her mind explaining the snippet of memory to her, the Anti-Masked which she was apart of before, told her to kill her boyfriend and she complied. But her allegiance was changed from that one cruel act and she soon found ways to sabotage them from behind. However it came with a price, one of their members came after her and ended up somehow forcing her to lose some of her memories. She killed him soon after, but his sister came after her...the sister that looked so familiar and almost made her feel something. She shook her head, it was time to move on to the next place and get rid of this annoying nagging pain. I'll sort everything out later Miku thought with a cold and calculating gaze. She set her eyes on two teens playing happily together and a sadistic smile appeared on her face. It was time to stop the pain and go back to the wonderful pleasures of killing. But first she was going to make them scream…

* * *

Rin heard a scream and rushed towards the sound that was reverberating off the buildings. But she was too late and a bloody sight greeted her by a wall. She took in every detail of the scene and noted that the bodies had been sliced to shreds and killed by a katana, the signature weapon of Miku. Rin reasoned that Miku must have been here and probably wasn't far. She looked at the direction the bodies were facing and straight ahead there was a skyscraper building in the distance. She pondered, was this the message Miku was sending her? Memories of that building resurging, she pushed them down and pulls out her phone, calling the Anti-Masked to help with cleanup and identification of the bodies. She allows herself a moment to look upon the victims' faces and wonder if they hadn't been killed, what would they have gone on to do?

But that question will never be answered as she stood looking at them. Her head snapped up and she saw the skyscraper again, her goal certain she moved on. She started to sprint towards the building, running smoothly until she stumbled and fell from haste. She moved into a sitting position and sat, leaning against the wall of a alley, chest heaving from exertion. Her memories flooded up again and her mind slipped into remembrance.

**~Flashback~**

_It had been several weeks after Miku's fall from sanity and Len, who by then had gotten a job in an office building. Miku had appeared, brutally slaughtering everyone in sight. Len, using the Number traing he had gotten from Rin, tried to get at her and eliminate her before she got to him. But Miku was too fast and before he could fire off a shot, she shoved her katana through his chest, piercing his heart. Miku didn't slice him up and just frowned slightly. He wasn't the right one whispered the Voice. So she left. Several minutes later Rin arrived and seeing her brother she broke down and openly sobbed. Another one lost from her rapidly dwindling family._

**~End Flashback~**

More memories started to flash, Miku teaching her how to shoot, Len and her having a fun time out. Kaito becoming the Masked Devil, the leader of the Masked, Miku tracking him down, Miku-

Ren snapped herself out of it. Now was not the time to fall into memories, she had to go after Miku before she killed more people, it was the last mission Miku gave to her before.

**~Flashback~**

_Miku had called her there, to an empty office that was about to be occupied in a few weeks. Rin checked to make sure that it was the right place and went in the office, seeing Miku standing at the window staring out at the skyrise. Rin closed the door, and the door closed with a soft click notifying Miku that someone was there. Miku turned around pointing her gun at Rin's head. Rin smiles and says, "Same old Miku, still have your guard up?"_

_Miku puts her gun back into her hoister, and with a strained smile replies, "Yep, now give your sis a hug."_

_Rin complies and mumbles into Miku's ear, "I missed you. How are you holding up after Kaito?"_

_"I'm getting better, but that's not why I called you here." Miku hesitated, knowing that what she was going to say next was going to be devastating, but she continued on, she didn't have much time and it was getting harder to resist the worm of insanity nagging in the back of her mind. "I need to give you a mission, okay?"_

_"Okay." Rin said, slightly uncertain, not sure of where this was leading to._

_"This is the last mission I'm going to be giving to you and...well simply put, you need to kill me."_

_Miku turned back to the windows and stared out, her eyes flashing red for a second. She turns back around and takes her gun out of her hoister and holds it out to Rin. "Remember when Kaito had turned and I tracked him down so I could...put him to rest? You need to do the same. Either that or you could put me to rest here right now." She winced, it was getting harder to ignore that voice of insanity, but she had to, she had to hold on for as long as she could._

_Rin was dismayed, her caretaker, her adopted sister, was falling? Miku had always seemed so strong and held together, she was one of the best of the organization! But she was also her partner...and her boss… there wasn't any choice. She had to accept this mission. So Rin said, "I accept and will carry on your mission."_

_Miku shook her head, "That's not enough. Please Rin, promise?"_

_Rin said, "Okay, Nee-chan." Feeling like a little girl again, she knew she should be more distraught, this was the very person who raised her like a sister! But it was a harsh reality she had to face when Kaito fell. She had to face it right now, and this would help ease Miku's mind. Maybe...just maybe it'll help her resist the madness and come back, a small part of her whispered with hope. But she knew that once you fell, no one ever came back. Miku's teal eyes started to turn red. It wouldn't be that long before she completely turned, Rin knew that, but still gasped anyways. Miku noticed and covered and tried to cover up her eye, while placing the gun in Rin's hand, whispering words of comfort and all the things she wanted to say before she...left._

_Miku closed her eyes, waiting for peace, trying to hold on as long as she could so Rin could help her out of this world, all while the insanity was gnawing on what was left of her sane mind. She heard the gun cock, and waited for the bullet. Seconds passed by and she heard Rin cock it again and whisper, "I just can't do it. I'm sorry Miku, you mean too much to me." Rin looked like she was about to break down into tears. Miku's hold on sanity slipping, she knew that she had less than five minutes before she didn't have the strength to resist that voice. So she went to Rin, gave her a hug, and whispered, "I love you Rin." with a warm whisper. She smiled, though it was strained and was tethering on becoming a full inhuman grin. And then she left, holding back a desire to laugh maniacally._

_Rin watched her leave knowing that she had to complete her mission. The last mission that Miku gave her, and she got up, her fire and drive rekindled. And started her pursue._

**~End Flashback~**

Rin got up, stumbling slightly and caught herself. She started to run again, pushing past a few Anti-Masked Numbers that were there for clean-up. She kept on going, always moving forward towards the building. The building where her brother had died. The building where Miku had turned.

* * *

Miku looked down from the roof of the building and saw Ren coming in. A smile curled up from beneath the mask. It was time to have some fun. Miku took off the mask and drops it by her side. The elevator doors opened, and Rin stepped out ready to confront her mentor, her sister, Miku Hatsune. Miku felt that sharp shooting pain shoot through her head again. It wasn't supposed to come back that quick. Not after slaying the occupants of the building. She decided then, the girl must die. Maybe then all the pain could stop and her memories could come back. After all the Voice had promised that, she pulled out her katana, and attacked with lightning speed, fueled by insanity, her face contorted in an inhuman grin. Rin froze, maybe she could save her. Maybe Miku could come back and tell her that she isn't doing anything wrong. She reacted too late and Miku had slashed her arm. Rin fell to the ground, blood spraying from her new wound. Rin didn't want to get up. She might as well die. She couldn't complete Miku's last assigned mission. How could she kill her sister, even if she was taken by the Masked Madness? But she promised. And she knew that underneath, whatever little humanity and sanity Miku had left, it was suffering. It was her job to put Miku to rest, Rin had promised Miku before she...left. She got up, adrenaline flooding through her and a new determination to end this for once and for all. Rin was done with running away.

She took out her gun, the very gun that used to belong to Miku herself, and began to shoot. Miku started forward, deflecting the bullets with the blade of her sword. Rin steadies herself and using her last bullet, takes aim and fires, hitting Miku at last with a bullet. Miku close to the edge of the roof, tilts from the momentum of the bullet and falls off the roof, but just as she falls off the building, she's caught by Rin.

Miku starts to slip from Rin's grasp, Rin tries to pull her up, but can't with her injured arm. Miku staring up, finally gains a moment of clarity, and everything rushes back for a few minutes. She knows that this moment of clarity won't last long and then she will go back to how she was after she fell to the Masked Madness. So with her last bit of sanity, Miku says, "It's okay. The killing will stop, and I can finally rest." She pauses, "Rin, whatever happens next, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. And promise me one last thing will you? Promise me that you will move on, and make a better future for everybody to live in. A future where people are safe from the Masked."

Rin chokes, tears springing to her eyes, "I promise, I love you Miku."

Miku smiles, not an inhuman grin, not a strained smile, but a full on gentle smile. "Thank you. I love you too, Rin. Grow up to do amazing things."

Rin couldn't hold on anymore and Miku finally slipped away from her grasp forever. She pulled herself back from the edge, crying, holding the cross that was identical to her necklace. She stayed on the roof for what felt like hours, then picked herself up, and called in the Numbers for clean-up. Rin started to make her way off the roof, feeling numb and empty. She picked up Miku's mask and slipped it into her jacket and left.

* * *

Weeks had passed, and a news report was made of the death of the Second Masked Devil who was killed by Rin. The reporter Luka started to give out the report, starting with the specifics of these Masked, to describing the role of the Masked Devil. In the crowd another little girl watches as the report is being made.

Later at the news station, Luka resigns, saying how she needs to take a break. A co-worker asks if she will be going back to the Anti-Masked Numbers. Luka replies with a quiet and polite no and then she leaves, never to be seen again. As she leaves, she starts to cry, blue pupils slowly changing to red.

* * *

Rin stands on the steps of a water tower, holding Miku's mask in her hand, staring at it. She had completed Miku's last mission. Completed her request. She puts on the mask and walks away, leaving a bloody sentence on the wall by the water tower.

The Third Masked Devil has been chosen.

* * *

**Heya. So I'm finally finished with this and I'll start working on the 100 words next week. Review if you wish. Until next time,**

**~Shadow**


End file.
